pegglefandomcom-20200214-history
Peggle Wiki:About
}} }} The Peggle Wiki is the best of the best wikis and encyclopedias to the Peggle series. Any Peggle fan can join and help improve this wiki. History Back in July 14, 2008, The wiki was founded by Sk8r2000. Later in July 22, 2008, Another user named Callinmclinden become a first admin. After the two admins are inactivity, The wiki is abandoned every 6 years. Luckily in March 20, 2015, Another user named Uselessguy revive and picked up the wiki. And now the wiki has growing with . How can i help? When you find a mistake on article, don't be shy! Click the edit button to edit, click publish button after editing. However, you must have an account to edit. Report spam or vandalism If there are some spammers or vandals spamming, you should report them to admins as soon as possible! We will save the pages and give a reasonable punishment to the spammers. How to report? * Leave your message on this board. * Send a message to a currently-active admin. Contact staff If you have any problem, you can contact us. We always want to help the new users! *See Peggle Wiki:Staff and Peggle Wiki:Administrators to know all staff members on this wiki. *See Peggle Wiki:Staff's Schedule to know the timetable of the staff members. More things which you need to know So then the Peggle Wiki is fair, just, and fun to help out with, there are rules and features on Peggle Wiki. Please read them, they can help you! Rules *Peggle Wiki:Rules *Peggle Wiki:Manual of Style, article rules. *Peggle Wiki:Hyperlink Colors, a page which tells you the proper use of hyperlink colors. *Peggle Wiki:Image Policy, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding general images. *Peggle Wiki:Strategies, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding your strategies to articles. *Peggle Wiki:Trivia Policy, a page which tells you the proper use of trivia. *Peggle Wiki:User Uploads, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding your own photos. Editing *Peggle Wiki:Sandbox, a page which lets users to do editing tests. *Peggle Wiki:Useful Templates, a page which lets you know different useful templates on this wiki. *Peggle Wiki:Userboxes, a page which tells you all userboxes on this wiki. How to use them. *Peggle Wiki:Userboxes/Edits, a sub-page of the above page. *Peggle Wiki:Wordbubbles, a page which tells you how to create and use wordbubble, a communicate method on this wiki. * , which is a important to let you know what pages link to what page. It will be very useful when you are removing redirects and broken links. Features *Peggle Wiki:Battles, are battles of popularity between two candidates. Many factors affect this, like their usefulness and appearance. *Peggle Wiki:Battles/Nominations, which lets you nominate your Peggle Wiki:Battles nomination here. *Board:Challenge of the Day, which allows you to post your challenges. Test your skills by doing a variety of challenges! *Peggle Wiki:Featured Articles, which lists all featured articles on this wiki. You can know our standards for featured articles. *Peggle Wiki:Featured Articles/Nominations, which lets you nominate an article to be featured article. *Peggle Wiki:Polls, you can make your own poll here! Good poll will be moved to Peggle Wiki mainspace. User rights *Peggle Wiki:Requests for user rights, please read the promotion rules before you request to be a staff member. *Board:Requests for user rights, you must request to be a staff member on this page. Last Words We hope you will have a good time on the Peggle Wiki!